Roy's Treat
by BattleJoy W
Summary: Why ever would Ed not trust Roy taking out Winry? EdxWinryxAl because where Ed goes so goes Al! and RoyxWinry, and others. Part2: Where else but Headquarters would Ed go to get a hold of Roy, hopefully before Roy got a hold of Winry's innocence.
1. Part 1:The Situation

This fic is set... well after the library burned down but before Winry found any connection between Roy and her parents. (HINT: If this line doesn't make sense then there might be mild spoilers for you ahead.) Other than that fanfic continuity with is for the sake of only amusment so hopefully it wouldn't violate canon (_gasp_ Oh no! Not that!) I like to get all my assumptions out in the open from the get go. Oh, and FMA doesn't belong to me and I haven't made any money from this. (I wish I did.)

* * *

**_Roy's Treat_**

By BattleJoy

"Edward. I'm bored," Winry complained for the hundredth time that day. She already had all these issues of "_Automail Monthly_" back at home.  
  
"And a copy of Perushing's "_Conversation, Reactions and Principles_"," Ed called to his brother several stacks of unshelved books down. This was such a golden opportunity. No one had thought all the effects of that one fire could have been repaired, but the military was sparing no expense to keep its 'dogs' happy. They had ordered books from all over the continent. "You said something, Winry?"  
  
"I'm bored. You said you were going to take me to a show or something today," Winry tried to keep the frustration out of her voice but failed. This vacation was the first time she got to visit the two brothers for the last 6 months. She had been here 3 days and had only seen them for a handful of hours and that consisted of watching the way Al methodically hunted through the mess of books or the way Ed would bite and lick his lips whenever he found a particularly interesting passage.  
  
"Five more minutes," Ed said dismissively.  
  
"You said that two hours ago! The day's half done and I'm tired of all these stupid books!"  
  
"You don't need to get all snappy on me, Winry." Ed slammed the book shut to focus on the battle of wills he usually had with his childhood friend. "If you don't like it, you can wait outside! Me and Al will be down in 5 minutes," With that he turned over his other shoulder and called to Al to hurry up and bring him "_Perushing's Conversations_".  
  
Winry angrily got out of her seat and stomped out of the room, fluffing off Al's efforts to calm her down and bring her back. She couldn't believe Ed could be such a jerk.  
  
Winry had spent her allowance for the last couple months to get the money to come over to visit them. She picked green beans and sold them in the local farmers market for extra spending money on the weekends. She HATED picking, washing, and preparing green beans. She even went through the effort of buying a couple of new dresses so she'd look nice when they went out and did Ed even notice?  
  
Since Mrs. Hughes's mother was ill, she was out of town. Winry had arranged to sleep on Al's bed set out in the living room of the boys' apartment. So she thought that was even some more time she'd spend with them and Ed said he was taking some vacation time.  
  
But there had been no one waiting for her at the train stop or at their apartment. That meant waiting in front of their door until Ed dragged in at 11pm at night. It seemed that a basic reassembled collection of books had shown up at the newly rebuilt library earlier than expected and they were opening it to alchemists only. If waiting the first day wasn't irritating enough, Ed had abandoned her the very next day to go back to the library and where Ed went, so did his brother. Winry was stuck with going alone to the museum and other common tourist spots that she had already visited on her previous visit.  
  
Ed had promised to make it up by taking her shopping and then to a play. He was only going to "duck in and check something" that morning in the library. She wanted to spend time with them so bad, like in the good old days.  
  
"Edward Elric, you are so dense."

* * *

Edward's stomach protested. He ignored it. It protested again.  
  
Luckily, Al noticed it. "Big Brother, you sound very hungry. I bet Winry's hungry too," Al gently prompted, ever considerate.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right," Ed checked his watch. "We'd better hurry. It's nearly 1 o clock. The mess hall will be closing in 45 minutes. If we check these out quickly we can get there in time." Normally most of the food was unpalatable at the military cafeteria but today was Sloppy Joe Thursday so Ed hurried out of the library.  
  
Scanning the courtyard, Ed stopped, not seeing the blonde hair of his longtime friend. For a second he considered that something bad could have happened, but the courtyard watching the workmen continuing to reshape the landscape. Winry also had learned the lesson not to trust strangers in the city during her first visit and she was nearly an adult. Not seeing Winry, he was about to ask one of the gardeners when Al came running from the checkout desk with an armful of books. "Big Brother, Winry left us a note about a half an hour ago."  
  
"Let me see that," Ed said testily. To think Winry could make him worry like that.  
  
_Fullmetal,  
Since you seemed indisposed with research  
and we couldn't find you, I decided to take  
your ladyfrined, Miss Rockbell, out.  
See you later.  
  
Col. Roy Mustang  
  
P.S. I'm disappointed with you.  
I thought you knew never to let a lady wait.  
_  
The note fluttered from Ed's limp hand as his eyes widened, remembering distant complaints by other soldiers over Col. Mustang's womanizing ways.  
  
"He-he wouldn't... not with Winry," Ed muttered to himself. "He can't..."

* * *

End Part 1/3. 

Gimmie those reviews or the fic gets it!


	2. Part 2:The Source of Information

First off, I don't do fangirl Japanese. Period. In my opinion, it's messy writing because it's elitist and pretentious and, if you were fair, you would have to do a dictionary for people who weren't blessed with an introductory Japanese class. And half of it is probably improper.

So I've tried to get the equivalent titles/names in English. Which I realize, since I haven't seen the dub, and don't know Ed's rank, means a lot of conjecture. Ed will be Fullmetal to Roy (since I remember that from the subs I have), Edward to Hawkeye (she's proper and her saying Eddie for Ed-kun doesn't sound right), and Elric or Mr. Elric for the guys in Roy's office (since Ed is actually outranks them, they call him things like "Boss" and "Mr. Ed" (Ed-san... hehe, Mr Ed!) which sound odd. [insert last name here] sounds more military.) I did put a lot of thinking into this.

* * *

**Part 2**

"We've got to save Winry. Maybe the others know where Roy would be." Ed said starting off towards headquarters.

"But save her from what? She's with Colonel Mustang so she's safe," Al hurried after his brother wondering why he was suddenly so protective of Winry. "He only really picks on you. He is always real nice and gentlemanly with girls."

Ed whirled around and tried to calmly explain through gritted teeth. "Exactly."

Al didn't quite follow that logic. "Exactly, what?"

Ed knew that his dear sweet brother wouldn't understand that they did not want Roy to be 'nice' to Winry. Al's generous nature wouldn't know that whenever Roy was 'nice' he was really just being extra-manipulative. Ed decided to go another route. "So you remember that time I sneaked a peek at Colonel Mustang's private black notebook. If was filled with girls names and details. Detail, Al. Details."

"But everyone knows the Colonel Mustang uses a code. He's an alchemist and all alchemists have a code. You're even helping me to develop my own personal one. "Al said, mentioning one of the brothers' pet projects. Travel logs were fine for Ed but Al wanted something more personal. Thus was born "Alphonse Elric's "How to Train and Care for Kittens."

(Which Ed thought was stupid at first since no one could teach a cat to do anything. How Al was able to pick up to pick up the most evil-looking, feral stray and get it to roll over and 'mew' when you rubbed its belly after only three minutes of cuddling was still a mystery.)

Roy's code was legendary for its complexity consisting of hundreds of girls name, phone numbers, measurements, and details of romantics rendezvous.

"We don't know if he didn't add some real girls' information in the middle to throw people off," Ed said citing a common quirk in alchemist journals. The Crystal Alchemist's old journal for instance had a great recipe for ginger snaps. And Ed really did recommend baklava he tried in Lior, "I haven't had a chance to break that code. I won't take a chance to find out where the code begins and ends in his little 'kiss and tell' book."

Al didn't understand what his big brother was getting at, but followed him through the hallways of the military headquarters. Ed stormed through the middle of the hallway, purpose in his every step. The milling soldiers strangely stepped aside as if Ed was much larger than his small stature warranted. Finally finding the right office, Ed went to the person who seemed to always know everything. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, where's the Colonel?"

"I'm sorry. On every first and third Thursday of the Month, the Colonel is allowed to take a whole day for personal research," Hawkeye didn't look up, continuing to efficiently look through the files against the wall. "So I'm not privy to his exact whereabouts. Sorry," Hawkeye pulled out a folder and turned to go back to her desk.

"Do you have any idea where does the Colonel usually likes to take his floozy of the week?" Ed asked. Hawkeye paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Do I look like I keep track of Colonel Mustang's romantic life?" Though Hawkeye didn't say that statement with any emotion, from the narrowed eyes and the chill that went up Edward's spine, the alchemist backed up into his also frightened brother and they slowly backed away. For some strange reason, it felt like they had almost walked over their own graves. Hawkeye acted like she didn't notice their reactions and went to sit at her desk and read her file. As Ed wondered what to do next, the sound of laughter came from the hallway as the rest of Roy's staff returned from lunch.

"Oh hey, Mr. Elric, we didn't see you at the cafeteria," Fury said.

"Yeah. You're usually always there for Sloppy Joe Thursdays," Havoc mused, snuffing the end of his finished cigarette in his nearly over-spilling ashtray.

"The Colonel picked up Winry and I need to get a hold of them," Ed muttered cautiously not wanting to give out any details. It wouldn't do to look like he was worried about Winry. "Do you guys know where the Colonel would take her?"

"Then you'd better get your girlfriend before Colonel Mustang strikes again," Havoc frowned searching his pockets for a lighter.

"Winry's not my girlfriend," Ed sputtered. "I just don't want her hanging out with that bastard."

"She's probably alright," Farman tried to calm the young alchemist, "She's the same age as you so she's what 13? 14?" Farman mused out loud.

"What did you just say? You think I'm some pipsqueak little kid!" Ed screamed as he started a tirade about how anyone could mistake him for a grammar school kid or ignore his manly layer of peach-fuzz. This was not the day to get him pissed.

"Big Brother's nearly 17," Al politely supplied as he held back Ed and let his older brother fickle temper quickly burn out, before releasing him.

"Wow, time flies," Farman shrugged.

"But he's right," Breda slapped a companionly hand on Ed's back. "There's still a large age difference so nothing to worry about."

"But some girls do like going after older men," Havoc grimly observed, calmly taking a pull at his cigarette as Hawkeye quietly opened the window again in the background. She had closed them during lunch but maybe the breeze was better. "And Roy does prefer blondes."

"And your friend, Miss Winry, is attractive," Fury added, with a sigh "With those big eyes and long legs."

"Attractive, nothing! She's down right hot," Havoc said voicing his unasked for opinion. "Nice healthy, athletic build yet still stacked. Really growing up if you know what I mean!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ed's top blew yet again. That was his ambiguously defined sister/friend-person after all and no one should be talking about any physical developments she could possibly have.

"Winry is pretty. Her hair looks all soft and shiny," Al added to the enthusiastic nods of the other men. Ed felt betrayed.

Hawkeye glided from her table, to the face the group. "I do believe that, just because the Colonel is not present, doesn't mean that work can be neglected." A frightened chorus of 'yes, ma'am' was heard as the men meekly returned to their work. Ed and Al found themselves ushered silently but firmly out by the industrious First Lieutenant.

"But I have to find Winry!" Ed protested yet still marched out the hallways since no one with any preservation instinct would dare disobey Hawkeye. Hawkeye paused as she pushed open the front door of Headquarters. Sticking a hand in her pocket, she pulled out a neatly folded slip of paper.

"If you insist," Hawkeye put the paper into his hand and left before even hearing his startled thank you.

Back at the offices the guys were diligently trying to appear hardworking, as they couldn't help but continue to gossip quietly. "So what do you think the odds are that Elric will find the Colonel?"

Havoc snorted. "And him being in time? The Colonel works fast with other guy's girls," he observed bitterly. The only female in a 20 mile radius that was immune to Roy's gilded tongue seemed to be Hawkeye.

"I think Mr. Elric could get there in time," Fury said generously.

"How much money would you put on that?" Havoc smiled cruelly, as Farman faithfully took out a small notebook and the guys began negotiating their bets on Winry's virtue and Roy's and Ed's fates. This activity was immediately silenced as the blond, strong-willed First Lieutenant who strode into the room.

The guys quickly found themselves interested in their work, as she faced them.

"Two week pay," Hawkeye smirked as she put down her bet.

* * *

"So why aren't you at work?" Winry asked then realized how rude that sounded. "Not that I mean anything by it."

Roy smiled and took off his gloves and placed them off to the side on the table. "All alchemists are researchers at heart. Especially State alchemists. That's why we endure people's ridicule as 'dogs of the military'. It's for the privileges and research possibilities that it affords us. Well, that and serving our country," Roy added, just out of consideration that it might be what she wanted to hear." Today was my personal research day."

"I'm keeping you. I'm so very sorry. If you want, I can-."

Roy gestured for her to stop. "Don't worry. How can I pass up the rare chance to meet with such a charming, young lady? By the way, that's a lovely sundress. The blue really brings out your eyes. Like a storm at sea," Winry blushed at the flattery. She sure wished other people had noticed it.

(Somewhere far away, Ed sneezes.)

The waiter came with their drinks and lunches. Roy wasn't very hungry so he only ordered a salad and a glass of water for himself, though Winry noticed that it had some items that looked like weeds. Also little olives and crumbly cheese. It was much fancier than the simple salads of iceberg lettuce and tomatoes she was used to.

Winry then eyed the slightly tinted, murky, milky texture of her drink. She had let Roy order her meal for her. One sip, though, instantly converted her though to 'fancy sodas'.

"This is really good," she exclaimed, pausing to eat the cherry on the top of the whipped cream. This was more like a desert than a drink. She knew Ed would have hated it due to it being half cream and milk. But Winry decided that she'd make Ed buy her one of these on her next trip and he would have to get one, too.

"I thought you would like it. Try your sandwich," Winry did so, marveling at the texture and how all the ingredients complimented each other. When Roy had originally suggest the odd sounding sandwich with thinly sliced meat, artichoke hearts, cheese, and oil and vinegar on some sort of fried bread, Winry wasn't too enthused. But now she saw what he meant.

"Wow. I was expecting just a grilled cheese sandwich and a bottle of pop at the cafeteria when you asked me out. This is really something." That would be what she would be getting if she was with Ed, unless he insisted on those hideous sloppy joes.

"Glad you enjoy it. It's a cheap price to pay for some vital piece of information."

"Information?" Winry didn't seem to follow.

"I'm just curious," Roy ventured, "Which do you like better? Fullmetal or Alphonse?"

"I like them both equally. Al is so sweet and caring. And Ed is so daring and smart. It's so exciting to be around them," Winry said fondly without a moment hesitation.

"Oh. It's one of those situations," Roy winked.

Winry blushed for a second, catching the mild insinuation before laughing. "Okay, you're just teasing me now."

"So I am. What did Fullmetal promise you this afternoon. Hopefully, not hanging around that tomb of a library," Edward was a boy-genius when it came to alchemy but obviously was a dunce at other subjects.

"Ed said they had some pretty good shows here in the city. If you could give me directions to the theater district, I could go there until the boys are done."

"Nonsense. I'll take you myself," Roy gallantly replied.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang, I couldn't impose," Winry insisted.

"Call me 'Roy'," Roy said flashing a smile that made him so infamous. "No need for formality."'

"But you're so much older than me," Winry blushed protesting "You're nearly old enough to be my father. It wouldn't be proper."

Roy's eye twitch was nearly audible. He was only barely 32. "I'm not that old."

* * *

Mmm. I love the sandwich I gave Winry. I order it every time my sister takes me out to apologize about something and beg my help. Also always get a French or Italian soda (but I really couldn't put "French" for the soda's description in the actual story.)


	3. Part 3:The Road to Somewhere

First off, disclaimers-I don't own anything. I live in a state of non-material bliss.-

Author's Notes: None that I can think of. Oh wait! This story went up to PG-13! So beware of mild suggestiveness and also some mild angst.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Colonel Mustang, this is a nice place you got here. Thank you for the wine," Winry sat primly on the couch her knees clenched shut, her shoulders defensively hunched as if scared to take up space. She blushed and took a sip from the glass goblet in her small hands. It tingled as she swallowed, feeling oddly like it was evaporating the further it went down her throat. It was fruity and not sweet like she always imagined it. She admonished herself. What was it supposed to taste like? Apple juice and soda pop?

"I said to call me 'Roy'." Roy supplied, as he leaned against the doorframe, swirling the wine in his own glass. He had taken the liberty of discarding his coat. _It was his own house, he was allowed to unwind_, Winry chided herself. Mussing his hair lightly, and then slowly untucking and unbuttoning his white shirt, Roy exposing the lean muscles of his chest and stomach that were normally hidden under the bulky overcoat of the military's brass.

Suddenly, nervous Winry gulped down some more of the wine in an effort to do something besides stare at the older, more experienced man before her. For all her time working on clients' mangled bodies and staring at anatomy books, Winry was shocked that she could feel fluttered. It was only a torso, a structure of bone, overlaid with muscle tissue and skin, encasing organs.

"This is the first time I've had red wine. It's a very good," Winry realized how stupid and naive that sounded. If it was her first time drinking it, how was she to tell if its good wine or not. She's never had any kind of alcoholic drink before in her life. She couldn't even focus enough make a general opinion about if she liked it or not because the thought that there was increasingly undressed man was standing in front of her and didn't want her to attach a hunk of machinery to him.

Roy simply smiled as he set his glass down and walked across the room. He sat right next to her and took the wine from her hands. Reaching over, across her, he set it on the end table.

His lips a mere breath away from her ear, his fingertips gliding up her thigh, he whispered, "If I have anything to do with it, it won't be the only 'first time' you have tonight."

"Winry, no!" Ed fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens, as if his sentiment somehow would carry through the air to his besieged friend as he envisioned his damned superior deflowering his best friend in his mind.

"Big brother," Al hissed, noticing everyone on the street stopping what they were doing and staring at the odd, screaming boy and the walking suit of armor. "What are you doing?"

Ed was almost shaking. It was his imagination. Winry would never do that. First off, even she wouldn't be so naive. She'd had a wrench or other impromptu blunt instrument of pain on her. She always seemed to when he was around. She radiated only wholesomeness and friendship, and no one would dream of looking at any part of her creamy and soft skin with anything besides feelings of general goodwill. If she ever had a descriptive tatoo, she'd have "Cute, violent, yet blatantly platonic female" written across her backend.

Not that Ed ever pictured her backend. Platonic thing, remember.

"We've got to hurry! Who knows what that bastard has done yet!" Ed raced down the streets.

"But big brother, we staked out his house, we've gone to every nice hotel in the area, they all said that Colonel Mustang hadn't been in today."

Ed's eye twitched. The fact that all the nice hotel proprietors knew Colonel Mustang by first name didn't inspire any confidence in Roy's gentlemanly nature. Ed would be darned to have anything happen to Winry during her trip to visit him.

"There were still addresses of other hotels in the phonebook. We can't visit every restaurant and they've probably already eaten by now. And Hawkeye said he never usually takes woman to his house until at least the fifth date," Ed reasoned but he still didn't know how Hawkeye knew that type of information. Best not to think of that, since he had already wasted too much time. "Her note said to concentrate on hotels and we are going to do that. It's the only lead we have."

"There, there," Al patted his brother's shoulder. "There is still several hotels we haven't checked and they all seem to be over on the East Side of town. Hm. I don't think we're gone there before." Al wondered. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes seemed to steer them clear of that section of the city saying that they didn't want to go there. But Al couldn't remember the reason why, just that he said they didn't want to go there. Somehow Al remembered that Hughes didn't seem want to want to explain why. "Um, Big Brother, maybe..." Al started but Ed was also hailing a taxi to take them there. A short drive later and a handful of fisted bills shoved in the driver's face, Ed was sprinting down the walkway with his little brother doing his best to keep up with a clamor and clank.

Turning a corner, Al was dismayed to see that he couldn't see Ed. Al looked around the grimy streets and the brightly colored signs with oddly proportion cartoon girls on them.

"So, you looking for girl, sailor?" The two women eyed Al with a predatory gleam in their eyes. In the dim yet harsh light of the streetlamp was not flattering to the layers of makeup on their faces. Al wondered vaguely if they were cold in those outfits. He also wondered why she called him a 'sailor' since he wasn't dressed like one.

"Actually I am, ma'am. She's this tall, with straight dirty white blonde hair and a blue dress. Her name is Winry. Have you seen her?" Al meekly inquired.

"Haven't seen her near this street corner. But why don't you forget about her." One of the older woman sidled up to Al and spiraled her finger over Al's chest. "Bet anything she can do I can do better."

"Really. Wow. " Al said innocently, completely unaware of any possible motives of the woman and began listing off the things Winry could do much to the prostitute's chagrin. "Well, Winry can repair automail, and she can bake a pie, and she can climb trees, and she can burp "Twinkle twinkle little star" and she can make French braids, and she can..."

It was then that their conversation was interrupted by Ed's spastic yell from inside the nearby building. "What do you mean, I can't look at the registry!"

"Look, kid, what kind of place do you think this establishment is?" The man behind the front desk sneered, fanning his corpulent face with a hand-fan in the summer's humid night air. His fat cigar puffing away wasn't improving the air quality either. "Our 'clients' want their anonymity. If they didn't, they wouldn't be going to a hotel that rents by the hour."

"Well, I'm not leaving until I find out some information." Ed gave a strained smile, slamming his palms onto the desk. The man leaned over, stared into Ed's eyes in a battle of wills as a thick stream of second-hand smoke assaulted Ed's lungs.

Seeing no flinching submission to confrontation, the front deskman leaned back into his chair and yelled over shoulder. "Hey, Terrance!" A sleepy anorexic-looking lanky, scruffy young man older than his years stepped out of the back. Ed was dismayed to see that he too was a chain-smoker. "You see a old man with a young girl?"

Ed quickly elaborated, over the front desk worker's shoulder, "She's a pretty young girl with an oval face, big, round, sky blue eyes, and a sleeveless blue and green sundress that goes down to her knees, and whitish-blonde hair. He's an 30 yr old man with short black hair and beady, evil, scheming eyes. Probably still in his uniform."

"Seems like this kid lost his girlfriend to some older military guy." The front deskman rephrased, looking over his shoulder at his co-worker.

"Winry is not my girlfriend!" Ed yelped. What was with everyone today? Trying to calm himself down, he tried to explain, "Look he's my commanding officer and I know he'll..."

"Oh, that's how it is," the front desk man sneered and rolled his eyes. "Correction. Shrimpy, here, lost his boyfriend to the some schoolgirl."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

* * *

"It's a pity the boys couldn't have seen that musical with us. Ed would have complained it was pointless, though," Winry sighed. They went to a musical that was widely touted by critics and popular with the public. 

Roy knew it was pure worthless pulp. A thinly veiled propaganda piece about a boy and a girl being torn apart by war and then reunited. Plus no real soldier would dance in blue metallic lame uniforms.

But the songs were catchy, as evidenced by the young Rockbell girl still humming one as she strolled along. Some vapid piece about the power of love overcoming all odds. _As if that ever happens in the real world_, Roy mused.

Roy watched the young girl as she leaned against the railing at the edge of the park. The evening breeze was a marked difference from the heat absorbed by the mass of cement and asphalt of the city. Built on a hillside, this small municipal park had what was the most extensive view of the city. There were few other tourist sites that the girl hadn't been to that Roy had resorted to this one. The only reason she probably hadn't been here before is that it required a small drive and Fullmetal and his brother hadn't gotten a car yet.

"I was in the Eastern Theater a decade ago." Roy edged into the silence cautiously. It was fairly common sense, since even ambitious Roy had to be in the military for a dozen years just to obtain his current rank. Nearly all the state alchemists were stationed in Ishval or in surround areas, trying to snuff out the fires of rebellion. "There were a couple of doctors there named Rockbell. They were quiet well known. Any relations of yours?"

Winry's bright smile dimmed nearly instantly. "Yes. They were my parents. They died there."

Roy mentally cursed. Despite him being braced for it, it hurt like a punch to the gut. But that was the reason, Roy Mustang came out here.

Roy had known Winry's existence even before he had received Ed's summons to all of this father's colleagues all those year ago. He still didn't know what the masochistic impulse that caused him to look up all the information on the Rockbells those many years ago. Then when Ed's letter showed up he used it as an excuse to journey to the Rockwell's hometown, Risenbol.

Even when his and Winry's paths crossed that very morning, part of why he had asked her out was morbid curiosity and the chance to observe of the damage he did to this girl. It wasn't his usually flirtatious maneuvering or even any type of atonement. It was just guilty self-torture.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard for you." The words sounded hollow and tinny in Roy's ears. It was reflexive response but it was the only one he could give. He had hurt this young girl and she didn't even know it. It wasn't as if he could beg forgiveness since he sincerely knew he didn't deserve it.

"It's okay." Winry gave a brave smile. "I still miss them but I had Granny and the boys. I don't know what I what would have done without them."

_And I took the boys away from you too,_ Roy added to himself. He was the recruiter that insisted that Winry's dear best friends leave their peaceful fields and join the military. Roy had even received several compliment from his superiors in his assessment for his recruitment of Ed when he passed the State Alchemist Exam, taking credit for the boy's innate talent Though she was unaware of it, somehow fate had decreed that there paths would have to cross again and again.

"Oh look, isn't it pretty?" Winry pointed at the multitude of lights blinking on in the approaching twilight, like a dense carpet of stars. A sight that was, no doubt, novel to a country girl. Roy ruefully noticed that he had only noticed the thick cloud of accumulating smog hanging over the city blotting out the real star. He noticed it every time he came here.

"Yes. It's real lovely."

* * *

Edward Elric went up the steps to his apartment with leaden steps and a heavy heart. It had been an exhausting evening at the local civilian police precinct. After that APB went out that there were a 'midget in an overcoat and a big guy with an armor fetish' harassing the red light districts' usual group of degenerates and perverts, it was only a matter of time until they were arrested. The hotel was sure to have insurance to cover the damages Ed did. 

After finally convincing them he wasn't stark raving mad and didn't need to be restrained, by showing them his silver watch, they finally listened to his story that he wasn't the real, over-sexed letch on the loose. Unfortunately, the police then told him that there wasn't anything they could do. The age of consent was sixteen in this province so no charges of rape or molestation could be filed unless it was forced. And even if Winry had been under-aged (which she wasn't), a guardian or state agency had to file the report on her behalf. A good two days had to pass for them to declare it a kidnapping. But considering Roy was a colonel and a state alchemist, any case would most likely be deferred automatically to the military police.

"Don't worry, Big Brother," Al patted his older sibling gently. "I'm sure Winry is alright."

"I-," Ed paused. He knew what he needed to do. "I need to call Aunty Pinako." It was something Ed was dreading doing but it was his duty to tell his surrogate crusty grandmother that her flesh and blood granddaughter had been lured away by the insidious, manipulative charms of Ed's commanding officer.

Ed paused as once again the image of Winry clutching a thin sheet against her bare body, trying to hid her shame. Her red rimmed eyes overspilled with tears onto her burning cheeks as she accused him saying "Ed! If only you cared more for me than _Perushing's Conversations_!"

Unlocking the front door, he found their apartment filled with light and the sound of running water. A freshly showered Winry wandered into the living room from the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas and in the process of brushing her teeth. She waved in greetings.

In a mere second, Ed had closed the distance between them and was hugging her for dear life. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you to that bastard. If that he hurt you or forced you to do anything, I'll kill him for you! You heard me! I'll kill him!" Ed declared, pure conviction radiating his whole body. One of hand was forcing her head to rest on his shoulder while the other was against the small of her back, causing her to be desperately pressed against him. "And if you're pregnant, I'll still marry you! Al will marry you! We're here for you, Winry no matter what! I'm so sorry!"

Winry gave a muffled reply. It was then that Ed realized what he was doing. The color drained from his face and pooled into his cheeks. Hesitantly, he released her enough so he could look at her.

"Er'v gurt to schperit!" Winry said, in distress, her mouth nearly overflowing with foaming toothpaste. She retreated into the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. A half a minute later she returned confused, peeking at her best friend wondering if he was possessed and had she heard what she thought she did. "Now, what were you talking about?"

* * *

I think this story needs an epilogue.


End file.
